I've been looking for you
by shauni2567
Summary: When Blaine starts at mikinley he is instantly attracted to kurt...what happens find out. Summary sucks but it's good, let me know what you think and if there is anything u think an missing let me know...rated m for later
1. Chapter 1

Title: I've been looking for you

Summary: when new boy blaine starts at mickinley kurt is instantly drawn in, will blaine feel the same? Yes I suck at summarys, so sue me lol

Pairing: kurt/blaine with a side of finchel

Chapter 1

It was monday morning and kurt hummel had been up since six picking out an outfit for school, because picking an outfit showed who you were and you honestly couldn't just pick anything. After spending an hour kurt picked an outfit, got dressed and went down stairs and into the kitchen to were his step brother finn was sitting at the breakfast table half asleep in his cereal.

"Morning" I said making finn jump

"Dude do you have to do that every monday morning" replied a grumpy finn.

"Touchy, anyway I gotta dash me and rachel are metting before school so we can go over our french homework together" I said picking up a banana and getting my stuff together.

"Tell her I love her" finn shouted as I bolted.

About 15 minutes later I was outside school and me and rachel were busy looking over our french homework and then there he was. He was georgous with his hair gelled, black shirt and grey pants, he looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile, I smiled back, I was hooked, I had to get to know this kid.

"Earth to kurt" rachel said snapping me out of my thoughts and following my gaze. "Ooh who's he." She added

"I don't know but I think I'm in love" I said dreamily

"Aww is my little kurtie in love" rachel says teasingly.

I went through the school morning not being able to get this guy out of my head, who was he? Is he gay? I wonder if he can sing...

**Blaine **

When I saw that boy when I first arrived at my new school, I was dazzled, yes blaine anderson has fallen in love with a stanger who he doesn't know is even gay, but by the look of his outfit he was, he wore black trousers, a grey shirt with a dark grey waistcoat that had chains on it,...wait what am I doing am going through his outfit bit by bit, I need to know who he is, then I saw him again going into the choir room, I was on my way there because it said on the message board that they were looking for new members, so I bravely walked in.

"Hi, I take it you want to join glee club, I'm mr shue, do you sing at all" he said

"Yes I do, I used to be in glee club at my old school" I said nervously trying not to look at the boy

"Ok well show us what you got" mr shue said.

I then sang the only song I could think of, black bird

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.

All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly (Fly)

Blackbird fly (Fly)

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly (Fly)

Blackbird fly (Fly)

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

They all cheered and mr shue said I was more than welcome to join, the rest of glee club went well and when mr shue said we could go, the boy stayed behind.

"My names kurt hummel" kurt said.

"Blaine anderson, nice to meet you kurt" said smiling like an idiot, this was the start of a beautiful friendship...hey mabye more


	2. Chapter 2 friendship and secrets

Chapter 2

Kurt

It was lunchtime and me and blaine had been talking non stop and I'd found out allot about him, he used to go to dalton accademy for boys but his dad thought he should mix with girls more, he's gay aswell, his dad doesn't agree with it but am secretly happy he's gay.

"So what about you then" blaine asked as we sat down away from the group.

"Erm, my mom died when I was young, for a while it was just me and him, then he met my step mom carol and they got married, I have a step brother finn and yes I am gay" I said barley stopping to breath.

"That's great, I mean not the mom part but the last part" he said smiling at me.

My heart was going a million miles an hour, did that mean something?.

"Hey, are you avoiding us all" rachel said sitting down.

"Oh sorry rach,oh blaine this is rachel my best friend, rach this is blaine" I said

" Aaah so your the boy we saw this morning, I thought u were new here" rachel said smiling.

"Yeh that's me," blaine said

"So why aren't you sitting with everyone else" I asked rachel

"Ugh mercedes is acting like an idiot, demanding stuff, its ridiculous and get this apparently she thinks we should just sing back up to her" rachel said frowning.

"What, really, that doesn't sound like her at all," I said confussed

"Oh and she wants all the solos and only to sing with you, I mean what's up with that" rachel continued looking confussed

"Hmm well, I dunno but our voices don't mix, me and yours do, so don't worry princess" I said smiling

"Thanks kurt, well am gonna go find finn, bye" rachel said getting up.

"Bye, well that's interesting about your friend mercades, does she always act like that" blaine asked

"No, dunno what's gotten into her lately, but anyway that's not important" I said smiling at him.

At that point karofsky walked into the lunchroom.

"Yuk, two gays in the school" he sneered as he walked past us, I froze, why is he doing this to me, blaine won't want to know me know.

"What's his problem, oi what's with you" blaine said gettin up.

"You two fairys are, its wrong and gross" karofsky said.

"What think your gonna catch it, trust me you don't want me as an enemy dude, come on kurt we have spanish next" blaine said pulling me up and taking me out of the lunchroom.

"Thanks for that, but you know he won't stop" I said

"I don't care, were friends ans friends stick together." He said smiling

Blaine

After school I said goodbye to kurt and went home, that karofsky kid really rilled me up, I hate guys like that, not long after I got home and went inside.

"Blaine is that you, did you have a nice day, meet any nice girls" my dad said

"No, met a nice BOY though" I shot back.

"You what, I don't want you hanging around boys unless they are straight, do you hear me" my dad thundered.

"Yes loud and clear" I said going upstairs to my room, I hate my dad, I wish my mom would hurry up and get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine

I hate him, I really hate him sometimes, all he cares about is himself, he hates the fact that am gay, except my mom, she loves me no matter what, then my phone buzzed and it was kurt.

_Hey how are you? Hope your ok x _

I couldn't help but smile, so I replied

_Hey, well my dads being an ass but am ok x. _I hit the send button and waited for his reply.

_Why what's he done? Want me to phone you? X. _I sat and looked at the screen contemplating what to say and then I thought what the hell.

_Yes, that would be nice. X. _I sent it and it wasn't long before kurt was calling me.

"Hey what's wrong" kurts concerned voice said as soon as he answered

"My dad," was all I could get out

"What's he said to you, I know he doesn't like you being gay but there's nothing wrong with that, just be yourself blaine" kurt said sympatheticly

"He hates that I met you, he hates that all I did was speak to boys all day, he doesn't get it" I said in fustration

"Sorry blaine, I didn't mean to cause trouble" kurt said sadly

"No no no, don't apologise, am glad I met you today," I said smiling.

"See you tomorrow" kurt said

"Yeh bye" I said hanging up the phone

Kurt

After getting off the phone I wandered down stairs to find finn and rachel watching a film together, finn was half asleep as usual.

"Hey rach" I said coming into the room.

"Hey yourself, so blaine?"Rachel said smiling.

"He's soo sweet and nice, not to mention seriously georgous" I said blushing

"Aww is my little kurtie in love with him"rachel said

"Yes, I like him allot" I said smiling

"Ask him out then," finn mumbled

"I thought u were sleeping"rachel said

"I was but then I heard u both talking, so ask him tomorrow"finn said getting up.

Hmm mabye I will.


End file.
